


chained

by Tempest_loulou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_loulou/pseuds/Tempest_loulou
Summary: Just an idea I had in class, I have no idea what I am doing lol. English is not my first language, im sorry if there is some eyes breaking mistakes. I hope some people will like it hehe okay im creepy I'll stop now.
Kudos: 1





	chained

His long white hair was floating through the air, his hair was fluffy and was going in every direction. Before his eyes everything was blurry. Dots of color, a lot of movement, and the faint voices spoke some words but he could not understand. He could feel the sun on his skin, the pain on his arms, his feet tickled like they were happy to feel the sun. The scene before him was so beautiful it made him smile, it was like a dancing rainbow. It was his hope. A never ending dream that made his heart pound in happiness. He looked around and a gray dot was appearing in his vision, the sight angered him. The dot was becoming more large. The white haired boy fainted with the one thought in mind; don’t leave me. 

In a village in the north, the second son of the Treda family was finally going to have his personal slave for his 17th birthday. The second son was on the way to the slave merchant, personally he really didn’t want a slave as he thought it would just bother him. The Treda family was known to care a lot about tradition and looks. He just wanted to return to reading books the fastest way possible so he agreed.

In a large cell was a boy who didn’t look as much old as a 14years old girl was humming a strange song. The only thing that could tell you he was a boy was the thing hanging between his legs. His hair was white, extremely long and looked fluffy. He had his head to his knees. His hands and feet hurted from the heavy chains. The strange song he was singing reminded him of something heartwarming but he could not remember what it was. the boy flinched when he heard someone’s steps on the cold floor. He had one thought in mind; be silent and let them do what they wanted. He could hear their voices speaking not far from him. He hoped that he was not going to be chosen by those cruel creatures. His wings itched to be free from those chains.

The noble was approaching the cages with the slaves inside of them. The merchant was fat and his breath stinked, the noble was trying his best to not breathe when something caught his eyes. The merchant seemed to see where the noble's eyes seemed to land. « this one is not a good choice, we were on the point of putting him out » the merchant said « he causes nothing but troubles and we don’t know much of his race. » The young noble glared at him « I want him, bring him out. » he said in a deep voice « I don't care about the price. » « alright » the merchant said with a defeated sigh. 

The boy was really scared after hearing the conversation, he had heard what happened to the people like him getting choosed and he didn’t want to suffer the same fate. When he heard the sound of keys his breathing became quicker, he closed his eyes in fear. Only when the sound of dropping water he opened his eyes only to see blood from his palms ,his nails were clinging into his palms. He was suddenly pulled by the chained collar on his neck. He yelped in surprise.

The noble was surprised when he saw the slave self harming. Was he stupid? he thought. Now that he had a better look at the boy before him, his curiosity was killing him. Questions in his mind were roaming everywhere. « I'm taking him, » he said with a determined voice. the merchant looked surprised; « are you sure? we don’t even know what he is » The noble glared at him as if he was telling him to shut it up and hurry. « then this way please »


End file.
